Chicos
by Kokoa Baskerville
Summary: ¿Qué tienen en común los hombres y las mujeres? A ellas también les gustan las chicas. [Songfic] Girls like Girls–Hayley Kiyoto


Arrebató el cigarrillo que su amiga tenía entre los labios y lo puso en los propios. Ambas se miraron por un instante y después sonrieron, no podía existir resentimiento alguno entre ellas.

El novio de Wendy entró a la cocina sonriente; estaba orgulloso de su pareja. Le dio un abrazo a su chica y tomó la caja de aquel vicio dañino, se dirigió a la rubia y le revolvió los rizos de manera fraternal. Después de eso se fue, confiando en que ambas la pasarían genial.

Chocaron las miradas, dándose cuenta al mismo tiempo que contaban con un único cigarro: dio resultado una pelea silenciosa por quién ganaba el dominio del tubo con nicotina.

 _No te hace enloquecer._

 _Tienes miedo de bajar la guardia._

Wendy aspiró lo último que quedaba y lo exhaló justo en la frente de la otra, provocando que cerrara los ojos y disfrutara del aroma que permaneció en el ambiente por un momento ridículo.

Tenían pactado permitirse uno a la semana entre las dos, Testaburguer sabia que era un vicio malo, fétido; un segundo de placer costaba el resto de tu vida.

Ambas estuvieron de acuerdo.

 _Chico_

 _Dile a los vecinos que no lo siento_

 _Si estoy tirando las paredes abajo_

Le dijeron a Stan que irían a comprar un par de cosas que faltaban para la fiesta. Él sólo levantó la mano derecha en un ademán de que escuchó, estaba ocupado jugando en linea con gente a la que no conocía, luchando por tener una mención en un simple listado.

Mentían. No faltaba nada.

Bebe tomó la bicicleta doble de la pareja, un poco incómoda por estar invadiendo algo íntimo. Empuñó las manos con fuerza del manubrio delantero, sintió impotencia y la mano de su amiga sobre su hombro. — Nunca la hemos usado.

Stevens se volteó a verla, clavó sus ojos celestes en los cobrizos de ella, se preguntó cómo adivinó lo que pensaba, y por qué el afán de hacerla saber aquello.

— Prefiere sus videojuegos. — exclamó con cierta tristeza, rehuyendo a los orbes de su contraparte. Ésta puso también su mano sobre el hombro en muestra de apoyo y comprensión. Logro que la otra la viera con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, ambas asintieron y se montaron a la bici.

 _Construyendo a tu chica una segunda historia_

 _Desgarrando todos tus suelos_

Llevaban una cuadra recorrida desde que salieron de la casa que compartían Testaburguer y Marsh cuando cayeron al suelo al no saber sincronizarse de forma correcta. Luego del estruendo, siguieron las risas incontrolables de las estudiantes de universidad. La gente las miraba fascinados, mas no se atrevían a turbar la felicidad de aquellas bellezas tan contrarias. Estaban a salvo de cualquier golpe, no era necesario hacer un movimiento, por más que lo desearan.

Bebe se levantó primero, extendió la mano a la otra aún soltando sus femeninas carcajadas. No aceptó la ayuda y, en cambio, se puso de pie de un salto levantando la bicicleta consigo, lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar el manubrio de enfrente y correr llevándose consigo el medio de transporte.

— ¡Fue culpa de tu enorme trasero!— gritó en su huida, regodeándose con su broma.

La aludida no tardó en seguirla por la calle, Wendy no le llevaba un gran trecho, y la llanta trasera le quedaba muy cerca, podría aferrarse a ella y detener a su compañera, sin embargo en algunas ocasiones era mejor no prestar atención a esos detalles disfrutar el momento.

— ¡Tu gorro te afecta el cerebro!

Y entonces ambas resbalaron con la nieve del suelo, ni se habían inmutado.

Rieron con mayor euforia. Se observaron los rostros sonrojados por la carrera que llevaban, fue imposible no sentir una calidez dentro de ellas.

 _Vi tu cara, oí tu nombre, tengo que estar contigo._

Se vieron tanto tiempo que ambas tuvieron un temor horrible, desconocido.

— Oye...— empezó la rubia con la cabeza abajo, sus ojos veían la nívea nieve. — ¡tu tuviste la culpa!

Y le lanzó una bola de nieve, haciendo que ambas olvidaran el extraño sentir de momentos antes.

— Claro que no, ¡necesitas ruedas de entrenamiento!

— Y tu un casco con el que puedas respirar.

Wendy frunció el entrecejo y, en venganza, inició una pelea de bolas de nieve.

¿Hacía cuánto no disfrutaba así con alguien?

 _Chicos_

 _Chicos..._

Estuvieron cerca de media hora gozando del tiempo, no importándoles quien las viera o lo que pudiera pasar. Regresaron a la casa con un paquete de Chessy- Puffs.

Stan rió, imaginando que ellas se habían comido lo demás en el camino.

— Vamos a cambiarnos. — exclamó Stevens cruzada de brazos. — No espies. — dijo Wendy divertida, dio media vuelta y tomó del brazo a su amiga, llevándosela de ahí.

— No tengo que hacerlo para verte como se me antoje... — murmuró Stan viendo a su curvilínea novia alejándose. Se mordió el labio inferior y cuando las perdió de vista abrió la bolsa de frituras y tomó un puño.

— Ésta te queda mejor.

Y era cierto, a su cabello rubio le quedaba perfecto el rojo. Agarró el vestido prestado y se miró en el espejo, imaginándolo puesto.

— A ti te quedará de maravilla éste morado. — se acercó al armario y lo escogió, dejándolo en manos de su propietaria.

— Gran elección.

Se cambiaron en la misma habitación, eran mujeres, las mejores amigas, no pasaba nada.

Wendy la vio desde el espejo, no pudo apartar su mirada del cuerpo de la otra; se sumió tanto en aquello que sólo después de un buen rato se dio cuenta que la otra también la veía, sus miradas chocaron en el espejo, y ambas huyeron de la vista, terminando de arreglarse.

 _Me voy a llevar a tu chica._

Todos llegaron a la fiesta mensual de Marsh. Se propició desde el inicio un ambiente perfecto, y en cuanto empezó a cantar la vieja Lorde todos se acercaron al escenario a bailar, porque a pesar de estar pasada de moda, era música en vivo.

Las canciones ya casi olvidadas por los jóvenes resonaban con toda la fuerza que se podía, no importaba molestar a los vecinos.

— Ésta es para mí, ¿verdad?— la pomposa proposición de Clyde hizo a la rubia apartarse de la otra.

Se perdieron de vista un tiempo, pero en cuanto empezó Royals y por fin se soltó del adicto a los tacos, Wendy la tomó del hombro, arrastrándola al baño.

— Voy a retocar tu maquillaje, Bebe. No dijeron nada más, porque ambas en su interior, temían pronunciar una palabra sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Sacaron las sombras y en brillo de labios, no había mucho que la pelinegra debiera arreglar. Tomó entre sus dedos la brocha, mientras que su compañera cerraba los ojos; se acercó, tal vez más de lo que necesitaba, pero sentir la respiración contraria causó un revuelo agradable en el estómago de las dos.

Llegó el momento de la boca, nadie estaba cerca, sin interrupción. Testaburguer aplicó con parsimonia el líquido, ambas veían los labios de la otra, y cuando sus miradas chocaron, sintieron haber descubierto algo.

 _Seremos todo lo que necesitamos_

 _No me digas, dime lo que siento_

 _Soy real y no me siento como los chicos_

La fiesta había terminado y en la casa sólo quedaban tres. Ya no era raro, Stevens solía quedarse hasta tarde, o dormía ahí. Era parte de la familia.

Terminó de lavar los platos y levantó el rostro poniendo atención a su entorno, el silencio era extraño, siempre había algún traqueteo por ahí.

Salió de la cocina con el rostro extrañado, la casa era iluminada apenas por la luz de la luna que se colaba entre las cortinas. Bebe caminó a paso lento hasta la sala, donde se encontró a Stan dormido, ahogó una carcajada al escucharlo lanzar un ronquido gutural. Se fijó en los demás sillones, pero ni rastro de la chica. Llevó la vista hasta el patio y la vio sentada en el 'escenario' de Lorde, balanceando sus piernas, con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

Esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió al lugar.

Sin ningún comentario se sentó a un lado de la otra, Wendy tampoco medio palabra pero acomodó la cabeza en su pecho, haciéndole recordar a los gatos. Se miraron a los ojos y tragaron en seco.

Sabían que estaba mal.

Eran conscientes del engaño...

Y del amor.

Acercaron sus rostros sin necesidad de hacerlo rápido, los segundos se les antojaban como los mejores de sus vidas; estaban de cumplir con lo que sus corazones dictaban, a pesar del miedo en sus miradas.

 _He cruzado todas las líneas, todas las líneas_

 _Besé a sus chicas y a ustedes los hice llorar_

— ¿Estás bromeando? — la voz de Stan las hizo apartarse, se volvió loco. Jaló del cabello de su novia con rudeza, obligándola a levantarse. — ¿Qué estabas a punto de hacer?— y es que cuando se ponía celoso, no le importaba dañar a nadie.

Bebe intentó apartarlo de ella, mas sin embargo la golpeó con su mano libre en el rostro, haciéndola caer.

Se aturdió mientras sentía como un delgado hilo de sangre caía de su nariz.

— ¡Tu no eres de esas! — ya la había soltado, sus gritos parecían los de una bestia. —¡Mirame! — no le importaron las lágrimas que empezaban a caer de los ojos de Wendy.

Pero a Bebe si le importó.

Con fuerzas renovadas se lanzó contra Marsh. Cayeron al suelo y ella, estando sobre él, empezó a propinarle golpes en el rostro con todas las fuerzas de sus puños. Era imperdonable hacerle eso a la pelinegra. Recordó cada momento vivido con su mejor amiga, cada cosa que la hacían sentir desde sus gestos hasta sus palabras. Hubo un momento en que la otra tuvo que detenerla, arrastrarla hacia ella y pegarla a su cuerpo lo más que pudiera.

Se miraron llorando, desesperadas por los sentimientos que se habían desatado.

 _Vi tu cara, oí tu nombre, tengo que estar contigo_

Se besaron con fiereza, demostrando ahí todos los sentimientos que reprimieron desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Siempre fueron amigas a pesar de cualquier disputa, se protegían mutuamente desde la primaria.

Y nadie conocía a la otra tanto como su contraparte.

Ninguna estaba segura de su futuro, de su destino.

Interrumpieron el beso ante la falta de aire. Juntaron sus frentes y se miraron directo a los ojos, entonces lo supieron:

 ** _A las chicas les gustan las chicas, igual como lo hacen los chicos._**

 _Nada nuevo._

Ni Stan ni nadie las podría separar.


End file.
